


Tiny Dancer

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lukanette, M/M, Miraculous Team, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Smiling tiredly, she rolled out of bed and padded over to the door. She was met with the soft sound of a tinkling xylophone, harp, and a voice she loved with her entire being.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Pure indulgent fluff. I think I gave myself cavities. Not beta'd though, so I apologise. This is based purely on a lullaby version of Tiny Dancer I found, and the idea was to adorable not to write.
> 
> I don't own anything Miraculous, Tiny Dancer by Elton John, nor the lullaby version which you can find here. Seriously it's so cute, go listen!
> 
> https://youtu.be/BdCVIT3daIU

Marinette couldn't sleep. Something felt off, kept her from going back to sleep. Once upon a time it used to be the adrenaline from being a hero of Paris mixed with her civilian life. Since Hawkmoth's defeat during their youth, things had quieted down. 

Now the team mainly patrolled for regular everyday criminals. Every once in awhile they would be called in by the police to assist on a bigger case. And although she had to step back from her duties as Ladybug for a little while, she trusted her team. Ryuko had stepped up to take her place as temporary leader alongside Chat Noir while Ladybug was out of commission.

But that wasn't what woke her up, nor kept her awake. She stretched her arm out, but only felt cold sheets on the other side of the bed. That's what was keeping her up. Her husband wasn't in bed. And nowadays, if he wasn't in bed, she had a pretty good idea where he was. Smiling tiredly, she rolled out of bed and padded over to the door. She was met with the soft sound of a tinkling xylophone, harp, and a voice she loved with her entire being.

"_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band..._"

Marinette followed the softly sung words out of her cabin and quietly crept down the houseboats hall towards the sound. Moonlight filtered through the windows and mixed with the glow of the living rooms light.

"_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man..._"

Marinette leaned against the doorway and quietly watched the scene in front of her. Her heart felt full to bursting with pure happiness as she watched Luka gently sway back and forth in their living room. A lullaby version of the rock song he was singing played on their cd player. And in his arms, bundled up and cooing happily, was their very awake daughter. Luka was so absorbed in the music and watching his daughter that he never saw Marinette standing there. He continued singing as the baby squealed and waved her chubby arms around.

"_Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You__ had a busy day today..._"

Marinette couldn't stand there anymore and not join in. Making no noise as she left the doorway, she made her way over to them around the couches. Once a hero, always a hero though. He must've felt her presence as his senses kicked in. Not even startled, Luka looked up at Marinette and smiled as she approached. He kissed her on her forehead through her bangs as she reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. 

Peering down into the blue eyes of their daughter, she joined Luka, singing the chorus softly once more before the music faded out. All three swayed a moment longer in place. Marinette sighed happily and nuzzled Luka's shoulder, planting a soft kiss there through his shirt.

"Was she being fussy?" She asked quietly. Although Harmony was wide awake, she didn't want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere by talking too loud.

"A little. She just needed a diaper change, and then wouldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, I didn't even feel you getting up."

"You were pretty exhausted after work yesterday..." Luka agreed, trailing off as Harmony started squirming and squealing. "Seems like someone's hungry now. Do you want me to go warm up some of your milk?"

Marinette closed her eyes and hummed for a moment, contemplating what she'd rather do. "No, I'll feed her." She pulled away from Luka and made her way over to a couch. She shed her tank top she slept in and sank down into the cushions. "We have a team meeting here tomorrow, so I'll save that for later. It'll probably run into at least one of her feeding times."

Luka nodded and joined her, gently transferring Harmony over. Marinette settled back, bringing her daughter up to a breast and letting her latch on. Now completely bare from the waist up, Marinette felt shivers run through her. The cold night air coming off the Seine seeped into the boat through cracks and chilled her exposed flesh.

Luka felt her shiver, so he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them. He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side for extra warmth. Marinette relaxed, sinking against him. Luka reached over with his other hand and brushed the soft black bangs off their baby's forehead. Harmony only blinked up at them as she sucked, making happy noises between her breaths.

"Did you want to go out on patrol tomorrow night?" Marinette asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

"If you've gotten enough rest, I wouldn't mind going out for a couple of hours. It's been a few weeks." He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "Who's supposed to have tomorrow free for patrol?"

Marinette thought for a moment, going through everyone's schedules in her mind. "Oh.... Chloe, Nathaniel, and Marc..."

Luka's chuckle jostled her head. "Okay, yeah, I'll go out with them, if only to keep the peace."

Marinette rolled her eyes. While everyone had finally found their groove with each other on the team and worked well, some pairings worked better than others. Nathaniel and Chloe still didn't see eye to eye sometimes, and Marc would stand by his fiancee whether Nathaniel's plan was the right one or not. At least when it came to being on a team up with Chloe. Marinette sighed again. Sometimes it was like they hadn't left the drama of their school days behind. And while, thankfully, Chloe had matured, she could still be bull headed and bratty if the situation was right.

"Myself and the rest of the team thank you for your service in babysitting the children." She said wryly. Luka's shoulders shook once more with his laughter. Marinette lifted her head up sightly, waiting to put her head back down once he resettled.

"Speaking of babies..." He ventured, looking back down at Harmony still happily munching away. Marinette narrowed her eyes at his tone. "There's a betting pool that says we're going to have another baby before anyone else has their first."

"What?" Marinette squawked indignantly. While she grumbled, Marinette gently pried Harmony off her nipple. Luka produced a towel from the side table and draped it over her shoulder. Marinette proceeded to burp her, saying a silent prayer when Harmony only let out a small burp and no spit. 

She lowered her daughter down, offering her the other breast in case she was still hungry. Harmony didn't seem too interested though, so Marinette simply laid her on her chest. She rested her daughter's soft head of hair underneath her chin and ran a hand gently up and down her back. Marinette smiled as she felt Harmony grab a fistful of her hair and twist it in her tiny hand.

"It's somebody else's turn to be pregnant!" She said quietly. She could feel Harmony's body begin to relax and sag against her. Luka started up the lullaby rock cd again for her.

"Nino and Ivan have been eyeing all the stuff we have for Harmony." Luka said. "And practically any baby we come across in public... I think they're more baby crazy than the girls."

Marinette giggled lightly. "I highly doubt they're going to have one anytime soon. Alya's too focused on her career, and Mylene and Ivan just got married. I think she wants to enjoy it just being them for a little while. Ondine is getting ready for the Olympics, so she and Kim won't have one..." Marinette trailed off, lost in thought as she went through their entire roster of coupled friends. Everyone was either to busy with their careers, or just not at that stage in life yet. Not that she and Luka had been entirely prepared, wanting to wait at least another year before trying. Marinette groaned in defeat and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Oh crap, I think we are going to have another before anyone else..." Luka could only laugh in response. She felt him press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"We could always start trying..." He suggested.

"No we certainly can not!"

"Okay okay!" He relented, laying another kiss to her head. "But I'm ready whenever you are. Just let me know."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you'll know." She mumbled into his shirt. Luka chuckled and relaxed completely, simply holding her and the baby to his side.

In the silence, the next song started in the player. Marinette smiled as the tinkling xylophone and harp of the song she had found Luka singing played. She snuggled into his side while she hummed the lyrics. She could feel the grin on Luka's face. Marinette wanted to stay in this moment as long as possible, surrounded by the two loves of her life.

Love and happiness filled her heart to the brim again as she softly sang down to their sleeping daughter.

"_Hold me closer, tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen. You__ had a busy day today..._"


End file.
